New Girl
by hxrror
Summary: Izzie's the latest person from Burnywood to join Elm Tree House. She isn't expecting it to be this nice but then she meets Elektra who isn't so nice. Secrets are revealed and old friends reunited but will Izzie actually get over her past at Burnywood? /OC
1. Elm Tree House

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

* * *

><p>"Isabella, stop messing about and come on!" Her social worker, Linda shouted from the drivers side of the car. Izzie was sat in the passanger seat of the car, refusing to move. As if she was going to let social services move her into another hell hole of a place like her last care home.<p>

"I've told you it's Izzie and no, I'm not letting you move me into another hell-hole!" She shouted back but her social worker probably couldn't hear her as there was no windows or doors open so it was probably just alot of mumbles outside.

The drivers side door swung open and Linda climbed into the seat before speaking "It's not like Burnywood, I told you that already." Izzie looked up from playing with the zip on her jacket and sighed. She didn't know wither to believe her or not because she's told her this rubbish before so it was hard to.

"You told me that before I moved to Burnywood. You said it was a friendly place and was probably the best care home in the universe." Izzie said going back to playing with her zip as it took her mind of thinking about Burnywood.

"And I was right wasn't I? You settled in and made lots of new friends." Linda said which made her look so dumb. If she saw Burnywood, she'd disagree with what she just said that's for sure.

"I settled in? I was to scared to sleep at night, I got my stuff nicked and I got beat up on my first day. And I had 1 friend out of the whole care home so I didn't have lots. I think your wrong, don't you?" She snapped before undoing her seat belt and climbing out of the car. She couldn't spend all day arguing with Linda and the quicker she got into that place, she wouldn't have to see her face again.

.

"I hope you settle in well as it's a pleasure to have you here at Elm Tree House!" Mike said smiling before shaking hands with Linda. Izzie didn't care about the welcome speech as she had to same one at Burnywood before she was beat up by some lunatic. "Tracy, could you show Isabella here to her room please?"

"One more thing, call her Izzie otherwise she goes in a mood when you call her by her full name." Linda said which made Mike nod.

Izzie smirked before following Tracy out of the office and upstairs. She clung onto the 3 black bin bags,that Linda had handed her, that she'd dumped her belongings into.

.

Izzie looked around the bedroom which was know hers. All it had placed in it was a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table. At least it wasn't as bad as what she had in Burnywood. She placed the bin bags onto the bed that was nicely made before looking directly at Tracy.

"I'll leave you to unpack then. If you need anything, I'll be in the garden with the rest of the kids!" Tracy said, smiling slightly before leaving the room and shutting the door.

She began to unpack her belongings into the correct places, hiding some off it if it was possible. Obviously she didn't want anyone to nick her stuff like she had when it was her first day at Burnywood. She sighed deeply before putting the last few pieces away and sitting down on her bed.

_I want to meet the children but I can't face going through what I did last time _She thought to herself before standing up and making her way out of the bedroom and downstairs.

This was the moment she was waiting for. She is going to regret coming down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think. I hope it's not to cramped into one chapter{:<br>Please give it a chance.


	2. Kids and Memories

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you to the people who reviewed, it means alot{:

I'm rubbish at beat up scenes so sorry if the one in the flashback is bad:L

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>As Izzie arrived downstairs, she began to make her way to the living room. The noise of children shouting and playing rumbled down the corridor as she got closer. This did make her smile though as at Burnywood, they were never allowed to play with toys because there wasn't any.<p>

She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach and she felt sick. It was probably all the bad memories from Burnywood and she didn't want anything to happen like it did there.

She could see everyone now and there were a mixture of ages. From a young boy to an older girl who was sat playing with him. She put her hands under the sleeves of her jacket before walking into the living room so everyone could see her.

Bad idea. Nine pairs of eyes fell upon her and she felt the butterflies doing circus tricks inside of her, making her feel even more sick.

"Hey guys, I'm Izzie!" She said nervously, beginning to play with her fingers to control it.

A tanned looking girl with black/brown hair and wearing lots of brightly coloured clothes ran up to her. This made Izzie flinch a little bit and she backed of slowly into the hallway again. The girl looked around at the rest of the kids before smiling "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Carmen!"

Izzie let out a sigh of relief before joining Carmen back in the living room. She soon found out who everyone was and what they like doing. She made 4 new friends so far which was alot more then what she had at Burnywood but she didn't care anymore.

All she knew is that everyone seemed nice and they weren't going to hurt her. Maybe her social worker was right for once, this isn't like Burnywood at all.

"Oi, new kid. Any of my stuff goes missing, you'll be sorry!" A girl with blue streaks in her hair snapped as she entered the living room.

Izzie pulled a face at Carmen before turning to Elektra and replying "Don't worry, I don't want any of your stuff!" She giggled slightly before taking a seat next to Carmen and Tee. OK, remind her to stay away from the moody drama queen.

.

Lunch was OK. She was sat next to Carmen and Tee and they were talking about what they liked doing in there spare time. She found out that Elektra used to be in a gang so she thinks shes big and hard but really she's not. For lunch it was a tuna sandwich on french bread so it was quite a change for her. At Burnywood, you only got a ham or cheese sandwich on some white bread so this was a change for her.

.

Izzie was sat on the sofa in the living room with Carmen and Tee watching some fashion TV show. She saw Elektra giving her evils from the pool table where she was having a game of pool with Johnny, Frank and Liam. _If she doesn't stop staring, I'll put her straight _she thought to herself as she turned back to the television.

For some reason, it wasn't the TV show she could see. Instead it was a horrific memory of her first day at Burnywood.

_A boy approached nearer and nearer, one of his fists looked like it was ready to punch someone. A 12 year old Izzie flinched, backing away slowly but secretly hoping his hand was naturally like that. She didn't know what was coming next, nor did she prepare for what happened. The fist connected with her stomach and it made her scream out in pain. _

_"Give me your stuff and we'll pretend nothing happened!" He demanded as he watched Izzie slide down the wall in pain, hand laying across her stomach. It was painful, it actually felt like her insides were just going to fell onto the floor. Should she give him her stuff? Would he leave her alone? Maybe not. _

_"I said, give me your stuff!" He shouted in her face, spitting and all sorts. Nice. "Refusing? OK then, this will make you!" His fist connected with her face and she felt the warm blood dripping out of her nose. _

_"Alright! Dennis has it, just get it and leave me alone!" She shouted back, a few tears filling her eyes. She didn't want her first day to be like this but obviously she couldn't turn back time and everything was going to be alright. _

_"You tell anyone and I'll make sure you don't just have a punch in the nose and stomach!" He spat before getting his 'mates' and leaving the room. She was left. She was left with a bloody nose and a bad stomach but all it was for, was her stuff._

She blinked about a thousand times to get rid of the flashback. Bad memories and she didn't want to know it anymore. She wanted to forget about it but was it really that simple?

* * *

><p>:O Longest chapter I've ever wrote!<br>Please review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm sorry if they beat up scene was rubbish as it's my first time writing one:L  
>I also hope I haven't gone over the top with this chapter?<br>Thanks for reading x


	3. Best First Night

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you so much to the 7 people who reviewed this story, it means alot:D

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" A voice rumbled the whole house. <em>That woman has a loud mouth! I swear I just felt the ground shake <em>Izzie thought as she stood up with Carmen and Tee before beginning to make their way to the kitchen.

The smell of Thai green curry filled the air as they approached closer to the kitchen. Gina was bent over the table, tea towel in her hand and a dish as she began to serve the homemade curry.

_Gina's curry night, great. _Izzie thought as she took her seat at the table and picked up her fork. She'd heard alot about Gina's curry nights and they weren't good. Apparently Sapphire's ex boyfriend got arrested during one curry night but she knew you shouldn't believe in rumours.

The rest of the kids all piled in and began to take their seats at the table. Once everyone was seated, Izzie began to eat. She smiled as she felt the nice food sliding down her throat and she knew she was going to like the meals here.

.

Most of the children were sat in the living room watching a film before bed. Elektra, Liam and Frank were sitting on one sofa while Carmen, Izzie and Johnny were sat on the other one. Although she still wasn't sure about this place, she'd made alot of new friends and everyone seemed friendly but was it just an act?

.

Izzie sighed as she made her way upstairs from the living room. Mike had told the six of them to get to bed otherwise they'd be tired and grumpy in the morning. She knew that was aload of rubbish because she used to have late nights every night and never got grumpy in the morning.

She arrived at her bedroom, opened the door and walked in. After shutting the door quietly, she got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. It was her first night at her new care home and she sighed. In Burnywood, she never got any sleep on her first night due to be too scared because of the children there. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, ready for the first proper night sleep she's ever had since been in care.

Little did she know, she was going to have a shock in the morning.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<br>I hope I didn't rush into anything in this chapter or make anything to boring:/  
>Please review and tell me{:<p> 


	4. Unexpected Letter

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

I was going to do the shock as the Burnywood children coming to stay but then I thought she's only been here a day so I'm going to make that in a later chapter! I hope this isn't too jumpy from the story or anything because I can't change that she doesn't have a shock so I've stuck this in as a replacement.

* * *

><p>The sun was shinning through the window and the birds were cheeping quietly outside. The sounds of children getting up out of bed and properly arguing at the breakfast table were echoing through the house hold.<p>

Izzie rolled around in her bed, half of the quilt was falling from her body onto the floor. She opened her eyes before blinking a few times at the brightness of the sun. _Looks like a lovely day so I'd better get up and make the most of it _she thought before removing herself of the bed.

She got changed into the white skinny jeans, black vest top and black converse she'd placed on top of the set of drawers for the next day. She couldn't decide wither to put on any makeup or not so she left herself natural. Also, she neatly put her hair into a high ponytail before making her way over to the door.

Opening it, she stepped out and slammed it shut before making her way down the stairs. As she reached the corridor, the noise of the children in the kitchen were growing louder and it made Izzie smile slightly.

She never got why the Burnywood care workers hated sounds like this because it made the care home feel homely and a more friendly place. She shrugged her shoulders to herself and skipping down the corridor, into the kitchen.

Izzie smiled at Tracy who smiled at her first and went to take a seat at the table next to Tee and Carmen. She grabbed the box of coco pops and poured herself a bowl before adding milk and taking a spoonful.

This is what breakfast should be like in care homes, not silent and dull like the one in Burnywood.

.

"Izzie, into the office now please!" Mike shouted as he entered the kitchen where Izzie was washing the breakfast dishes with Carmen.

She looked up from the bowl she was washing and smiled slightly. What had she done now? Whatever it was, it was probably Liam or Elektra, not her. She placed the washing up sponge into the bowl on hot soapy water and made her way out of the kitchen with Mike.

Arriving at the office, she was told to take a seat next to Tracy's desk so she did as she was asked and sat into it. Putting her finger into her mouth, she began to chomp onto the nail which was a sign of her been nervous.

"Izzie, a letter came for you this morning. I thought it'd be a good idea if you open it with me in case it's anything bad." Mike spoke, handing a envelope over to the worried girl.

Taking it off him slowly, she looked at the front of it. It was just a plain white envelope with a normal 3rd class stamp. She turned it open to see that it'd been stuck down with dry white wax. Taking a deep breath, she began to rip it open which reviled a folded piece of paper.

She slowly unfolded the piece of paper and stared at the black ink that was located on the page. She began to read the letter:

_To my beautiful Isabella,  
><em> _I know this is going to come as abit of a shock for you but I wasn't going to write, your grandma made me. I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry you've been moved from pillar to post because of me. If I knew they were going to do this, I would have stopped my actions earlier but they didn't give me a chance. What I did when you were little was totally out of order but I've stopped that now so that's why I'm writing. I'm planning on asking social services wither they'll let us meet up some time, if it's allowed that is. _

_Don't hate me when I say this but you've got a sister who's currently searching for you. I gave her this address but she's all the way in Liverpool so I don't know when she's going to get to you. Please, forgive me for all the times that I hurt you and left you alone because them days are behind me, I promise. _

_Love your mum xxx _

Izzie looked up from the letter and stared at Mike before handing him the paper. A hundred questions were going around in her head and she couldn't work them out. Why had her mum decided to write now? Who was her sister and why was she looking for her?

.

The girl lifted her knees to her chest, a waterfall falling from her eyes. The little drops slid down her cheeks as if it was rain on a window and she wiped them away with her sleeve. Her sleeve was becoming as wet as a puddle and it looked as if it was going to turn into one.

She imagined herself sitting alone in an empty, dark room with nobody there to muddle in with her thoughts. But instead she was in a horrible care home where she wasn't entitled to any personal space. This made her cry harder as she thought about the times when she was at home and similar things occurred.

"Izzie, you in there?" A voice whispered through the door

Tracy. Why did this woman have to get involved in everything that had nothing to do with her? She thinks everything includes her but really it doesn't and all Izzie wants is abit of personal space. Wiping her tears with her sleeves again, she sighed before standing up. Obviously she wasn't going to get much personal space in this place so she might aswel just forget it.

It was just a letter from her mum so what was so bad about that?

* * *

><p>There you have it{:<br>I hope I didn't jump abit but I wanted you to find out abit about her past so here it was.  
>The next chapter will be a few weeks later seeing as I don't want to bore you to death:L<br>Please review and tell me wither I jumped abit or wither you liked it3


	5. Visitors From Burnywood

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you everyone for this reviews, they mean so much!(:

This chapter is going to be set a week after she's moved to The Dumping Ground because I wanted to add the Burnywood children in.

* * *

><p>Izzie opened her eyes slowly before pulling herself from her bed. It must have been late because the sun was shining and there was alot of noise downstairs. She wondered why nobody had woken her up but then again, they were probably giving her some space seeing as she wasn't quite over her shock from last week. She got changed into some black skinny jeans, a pink vest top and brown ugg boots before tying her hair up into a high ponytail.<p>

After she'd got changed, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Tracy was stood there buttering some toast and a man was sitting beside Mike, taking a few sips from the cup of tea in his hand. A boy and girl were sitting quite close to each other at the table eating their breakfast and Izzie knew who they were and where they'd come from. Burnywood.

"Your up late today Izzie, toast?" Tracy said, handing a plate full of toast to the girl.

"I know, couldn't sleep last night!" She replied before taking a slice of toast and added "Thanks"

She took a seat infront of the boy and girl at the table. She obviously wanted answered to way they were here because she didn't want her memories of Burnywood coming back considering she'd just got rid of them.

"Erm..Tracy, what are these two doing here?" Izzie asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Burnywood had a fire so their going to stay with us for a little while!" Tracy replied before going back to butter some toast.

She sighed before taking another bite of her toast and swallowing it. Her only friend at Burnywood has been the boy sitting at the table. The girl was also her friend but Izzie never classed her as one really. She wondered whether he still wanted to be friends after she left there a week ago but probably not.

The rest of breakfast went on in silence and Izzie didn't even looked up from the table. She hated the fact they had to be brought here for placement while Burnywood is getting rebuilt. Why the Dumping Ground?

.

Izzie was in the living room having a game of pool with Rick, Tyler, Liam and Frank. It was only to take her mind of the Burnywood children staying because she knew she had to get over it seeing as they aren't going anywhere. It was her turn so she hit the white ball which knocked a red ball into the hole. She smiled slightly before sitting on the windowsill and watched the boys take their turns.

"Can I play?" A sweet, innocent voice asked. But it wasn't really a sweet or innocent voice, it belong to the biggest bitch at Burnywood, Lizanne. Johnny and Frank were taking a shine to her already but Izzie didn't care, she was used to it. Every boy at Burnywood started to fall for her when she first came but they ended up getting their hearts broken.

"I have Tyler, Rick and Kitty's names, I need to know yours!" Gus said, holding his notebook open and his pen was at the ready.

"Why?" She asked playing with her necklace

"I want to add you to my list in my notebook!"

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Why wouldn't you want me to?"

"Maybe I'm a spy!"

"You'd still have a name."

"What's your name?"

"Gus Carmichael, what's yours?"

_Why doesn't she just tell him instead of making a joke of this! _Izzie thought to herself before sighing and went to take her turn at pool.

"He wont give up until he's got it." Johnny smiled already falling for her. Izzie couldn't help but roll her eyes at this because she knew he was going to get his heart broken and she didn't want that to happen. Lizanne decided to give Gus her name to stop him asking more questions which was good as she was starting to get on Izzie's nerves. She didn't pay anymore attention to Lizanne and just want back to her game of pool.

Was Izzie going to start to hate her time here again? After all, it wont be the same if the Burnywood children are here.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this is rushed but I wanted to add the Burnywood children in.<br>I'm also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in her but I don't have a spell check:-(  
>Please review and tell me what you thought..x<p> 


	6. Sharing A Bedroom With Worst Enemy

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you for the reviews, it makes me happy to know people are actually reading this.

* * *

><p>Izzie was sat in her bedroom, laying on her bed listening to her ipod while reading a magazine. She'd come upstairs to get some peace and quiet now The Dumping Ground was literally been taken over by the Burnywood crew. The sight of them made her shiver as it brang back painful and horrible memories. She was just about to flick the page of her magazine when she jumped at the sound of a bed banging against the wall.<p>

She pulled her earphone out and began wrapping it around her ipod when she saw Johnny and Frank moving the bed inside. _Nobody's moving into my bedroom! _she thought to herself before seeing Lizanne standing there grinning in the corner of her eye.

"Hah, get out Lizanne!" Izzie snapped, standing up. She pointed at the door before grinning proudly.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your new room-mate!" Dennis shouted storming into the room as if they were going to have a cat fight or something.

_No! Lizanne can not sleep in the same room as me, that'd be so dangerous! _She thought to herself as Johnny and Frank placed the bed on the floor. _Oh, this should be fun. _

_._

Izzie was sat in the living room, staring at the television as if she was watching it but really she was daydreaming. Whose idea was it to put her and Lizanne in the same bedroom? Did they want to come and break up a cat fight every night? She was that busy daydreaming that she didn't relise there was alot of shouting coming from outside.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly. Maybe daydreaming in a care home isn't a good idea. She turned to see Rick stood there and she smiled before focusing her eyes back onto the tv. Rick took a seat on the sofa oppasite her and smiled before speaking.

"You missed all the action outside!"

Izzie turned her head towards him before nodding and replying "What happened?"

"Carmen and Elektra decided to set mine and Tyler's things on fire. Luckily mine didn't have to much damage but Tyler's were burnt to a crisp!" He laughed slighly

"Kind of reminds me of Burnywood!"

"Erm..yes it does."

She smiled slightly before turning back to the television and began to watch the news. Rick grinned before sitting back and watching the news with her.

.

"Nobody has anything to say? Fine. You don't want to own up in public. You know what? I get that. But one of you has Johnny's money and if it isn't on my desk in the next 10 minutes.." Mike spoke loudly, standing in the living giving the kids evil looks.

They'd all been called for a house meeting because someone had stolen Johnny's money and they wanted to know who. Izzie wondered why the Elm Tree kids were called to this meeting as it was obvious it was one of the Burnywood kids. She was sitting next to Tee and Carmen when Dennis pushed Mike out the way and started speaking.

"No, you don't give them 10 minutes to hide it somewhere else. We're searching your rooms now!"

Everyone looked up from the floor or whatever they were looking at and sighed. Izzie laughed before replying "Your not going in my room. Privacy does exist you know Dennis but you wouldn't know because you never gave anyone it at Burnywood!"

Dennis smirked before folding his arms and speaking up "Well we'll search your room first then.."

Izzie stood up, walked over to Dennis and stood infront. She placed a hand on her hip before saying "Well if you find anything, it's obviously Lizanne's!" She began to walk out the room before stopping and turned round "Oh and Dennis, if you find Lizanne half beaten in the night, don't get cross because it'd be half your fault."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<br>Izzie getting abit cocky with Dennis in this chapter:L  
>I'm thinking of getting Izzie and Rick together but I'm not sure whether to or not so please tell me if you want me to or not[:<br>Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Sticks Up For Herself

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Olivia1995: Glad that you like it and I'm trying to find a way to get Izzie and Rick together(: x  
>Cookie05: Sorry for the chapters been short, I will try and make them longer.<p>

Thank you everyone else who reviewed(:

* * *

><p>"You can't go through there!" Izzie screamed as Dennis began to open her set of drawers which contained her clothes. She didn't think it was right that an old man was flicking through two fourteen year olds clothing but he didn't really care. She watched as he began to pull the clothes out of the drawers and onto the floor. <em>Well, he better tidy this up after! <em>she thought to herself as she grabbed her ipod of her bedside table and put the earphones into her ears.

"I can when there is a thief on the loose!" Dennis snapped back, pulling the last drawer completely out and tipping it upside down. She'll never understand what he had against her and why he was picking on her first but she knows she'll never get the answers she's looking for.

"It's not that much of a bigger deal for goodness sake! Stop making it out as if someones been murdered." She snapped, turning her ipod volume down so she'll be able to hear the answer from the moody careworker at the other side of the room. It was true though what she was saying, nobody had been murdered so he didn't need to make such a big deal.

"Shut up and get out. I can't find what I want but you aren't staying in here. Downstairs now!" He said, making his way out the door and waiting for Izzie to leave the bedroom. She sighed before standing of her bed and walking out the bedroom. She didn't see why she was been kicked out of her own bedroom because some muppet in the house decided to steal Johnny's money but then again, she didn't feel like been cocky to Dennis anymore.

.

Izzie was sitting in the living room with Rick, Liam and Frank. They'd all decided on having a game of pool considering they were nothing else to do and they thought it would be best if they stayed out of Dennis' way. Izzie took her go before taking a seat on the sofa and watched the boys take their shot. Rick came over and took a seat next to her before starting a convosation.

"You stood up for yourself before with Dennis." He said, placing the pool cube onto the sofa in front.

"Yeah while I'm not going to let him walk all over us and treat us like dirt. Especially as he's meant to be making our lifes better, not worst!" She replied, playing with her fingers.

"Your brave doing that you know." Rick smiled gently at her.

"I'll carry on doing it until he realise we don't want him here!" She smiled gently back

"Come on guys. We have a game to play so you can flirt afterwards!" Liam shouted taking his shot. Izzie and Rick laughed before going over to join them.

.

"Who put glue in my shampoo?" Carmen screamed, filling the house with a loud echo.

Izzie, Liam, Rick and Frank all came running up the stairs from the living room to see what was going on. Carmen was stood there in her pink dressing gown, holding a bottle of 'shampoo' and her hair was all sticky. By now all the kids had come out of their bedrooms to see what was going on and everyone bursted out laughing. Carmen was trying to stop them but everyone was having none of it and was laughing to much now. Izzie spots Kitty and Tracy coming past and Kitty had her hands over her ears.

"Errr!" Tracy screamed which coursed everyone to turn round. They all saw her tumblering downstairs and everyone went over to look. Kitty walked back into her room shocked about what she had done but of course, if Tracy didn't try touching her this would of never have happened.

.

Everyone was now sat in the living room squashed up onto the sofas. Izzie was sat next to Rick and Tyler and everyone was talking about Kitty. Everyone was saying how they thought Kitty should be moved to a different care home and only Izzie and Rick were disagreeing. This coursed an argument between Sapphire, Rick and Izzie but the rest of the kids just thought it was funny and enjoyed the show.

"No you shouldn't have to live with a headcase like that!" Sapphire agreed with everyone else even though she didn't know her probably.

"Sapphire!" Izzie snapped back which coursed Sapphire to shrugg her shoulders as if she didn't do anything.

"She's not a headcase. Do you still get a say, you don't even live here?" Rick shouted at her which coursed everyone to stare at him. It was true though, Sapphire just thought she would get involved like she normally does.

"Why you sticking up for her? Do you have something against us that you'd let one of our care workers to get in danger?" Sapphire said, playing with her fingers.

"No. Kitty's my friend so obviously I'm going to stick up for her!" Rick said back, giving her a dirty look in progress.

"Well if your her friend, get out of here!" Sapphire said, giving him a dirty look back. Rick jumped up of the sofa and walked out the room which coursed Izzie to get up.

"Why do you always have to stick your nose in Sapphire? You don't live here anymore so stop thinking you do and get lost!" Izzie said and ran out the room to find Rick.

.

Izzie knocked on Kitty's bedroom door and waited for someone to answer. This is the only place Rick would be at a moment like this so she might as well try. The door slowly opened and Rick stood there. He opened the door and invited Izzie in so she walked in and stood against the wall. Rick closed the door before going back to calming Kitty down who was sat in a ball in the corner of the room.

"You ok Kitty?" Izzie asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Rick.

Kitty nodded which made Izzie smile. She wanted to pull her into a hug but know she didn't like been touched so that was out of the picture. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and enjoying themselves away from the rest of the children.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Izzie was getting cocky again in this chapter and Rick&amp;Izzie were talking alot more so could this mean something?(: Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reviewing the rest few chapters:D x<p> 


	8. Arguments and Celebrations

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you for the reviews Olivia1995 and Cookie05.

Izzie's going to have an argument with Dennis in this chapter but luckily it's going to be the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring Ring <em>

Izzie sighed as she made her way out of the house and onto the grass in the driveway. She watched as everyone piled out, getting told to go as slowly and careful as possible. She waved at Rick and Kitty who came over to stand beside her. She shivered as she realised that wearing a stappy top in this weather wasn't the best choice. Dennis stomped over and screamed at us to own up about who set of the fire alarm. Elektra rose her hand before telling us the attic was on fire which coursed everyone to look up.

"Wheres Harry?" Gina said as she looked around to make sure he wasn't hiding. Tracy stared at us all before storming into the house and the door slammed shut after her. Izzie sighed as she realised that a young boy could be in danger because of one of them but who? She gave Lizanne a dirty look before staring back at the house.

"He was in the garden." Mike said, bringing Harry out from behind his back. Izzie ran over to him and pulled him into a big hug before taking him over to where she was stood. Gina moaned that Gus wasn't here so Dennis thought he'd play 'hero' for once and ran back inside. It only took a few minutes before he came back out with Gus and Dennis.

"All our stuff's up there!" Tee declared like nobody already knew that. Dennis pushed her and told her to stay back but she slipped into a pile of mud. Johnny and Izzie walked over to her to make sure she was alright but she told everyone that Dennis pushed her. He denied this and said that she slipped but Izzie knew. Pulling Tee back on her feet, Izzie went over to Dennis and laughed in his face.

"Call yourself a care worker, your nothing but spitful. Why don't you pack your bags and leave?" She spat

"Excuse me, don't you speak to me like that!" Dennis snapped

Izzie smirked before saying "I think I have the right to speak to you how I like considering you treat us like a piece of dirt on the back of your shoe!"

"Don't you speak to me like that again."

"Why, what you going to do if I do? Push me into some mud like you just did to Tee!"

"Izzie, that's enough. Come here." Rick said, coming over and pulling her over to Kitty.

Izzie smirked and sighed. She didn't know what she did wrong, she was only telling him what was on her mind seeing as it was bugging her. He can't just go round pushing care kids into mud whenever he feel likes it but no, Izzie was the one to get told of.

.

Izzie wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat in a ball on her bed. She'd been sent here by Mike for been to cocky with Dennis even though he also hated his guts. A tear rolled down her cheeks as bad memories came back from the days before she was sent into care. She blinked to get rid of them but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She whispered for them to come in and when the door opened, Rick stood there with Kitty.

"We've come to see if your alright." Rick said, taking a seat next to Izzie on the bed. Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and faced them.

"I'm fine!" Izzie replied, rocking back and fourth on the bed but stopped to wipe the tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Kitty nodded to say she wanted to know aswel.

"Nothing. It's just all the bad memories are starting to come back but I'll be fine." She smiled slightly.

"We've come to tell you that Dennis has gone and so has Lizanne!" Kitty whispered but smiled at the same time

"Really? I knew Lizanne had gone because as you can see, my rooms alot tidier now but why Dennis?"

"We don't know but Mike said you can come down if you like."

Izzie smiled and got off the bed along with Rick and Kitty. They left the bedroom and made their way downstairs to join the rest of the kids in the kitchen.

.

Everyone was sat at the kitchen table eating pizza to celebrate the departure of Dennis and Lizanne. Izzie was sat next to Rick and Tee and she was enjoying the peace and quiet at last. She grabbed a slice of ham and pinapple pizza before taking a bite of it and placing it on the plate. Luckily for her nobody had pulled her up about the three times she'd been cocky to Dennis. It wouldn't surprise her if it was her fault Dennis had left but it wasn't like she was complaining.

She wondered what else will happen this week considering they've had a fire and a mean careworker. What next? Something was going to happen and Izzie was going to get a shock.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I think I rushed this a little bit but I wanted to get rid of Dennis and Lizanne. I also rushed this chapter because I had an idea for the next chapter but I dont know yet as it does include a family member and it might go abit wrong so tell me if you think I should. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading(:<p> 


	9. Sister and Haters

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you for the reviews Olivia1995 and Cookie05.

Theres going to be a surprise in store for Izzie but what will she make of it?

* * *

><p>It was the morning after Lizanne and Dennis had left and for the rest of yesterday, everyone was in a good mood. Izzie was sat at the kitchen table with Rick, Tyler and Kitty eating cereal. Well apart from Izzie who was peeling the crust of the toast and sticking it onto her plate. They'd all got up late because they decided to be stupid and have a late night which they all regretted.<p>

Tracy came in and went over to Izzie before taking the last piece of toast of her plate and eating it. She smiled before speaking "There's a new girl in the office Izzie, she's claiming to be your sister."

Izzie laughed before swallowing the piece of toast and replied "Yeah, I have a sister because that's what it says in the letter I recieved. Anyway, why's she here if she has a mum?"

"She was found outside someone's house when she was only a couple of days old. She went into care but got fostered and her mum got back in contact. She went to live with her when she was five but when she got older, her mum came abusive so she has to come here." Tracy said, walking over to the kettle and began to make herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, that's my sister.." She said, sipping her orange juice and smiling slightly at everyone.

.

Izzie was in her bedroom with Rick and Kitty talking about this sister of hers. Even though she didn't know whether it was true or not, the story Tracy told her sounded just like the kind of thing her mum would do. They were in the middle of a convosation when someone knocked on the door. Izzie opened the door and stared at the girl stood there with Gina. She invited her in because Gina wanted them to become friends with her so why not? Izzie watched as the girl took her spot next to Rick but Izzie didn't make a fuss of it. Instead, she took a seat on her window sill and curled up into a ball as she listened to Alexia making Rick and Kitty laugh.

They were her friends so why were they ingoring her and taking intress in her sister? She sighed and looked out the window. It was going to be a very long day for her. They stayed in the same postition for the rest of the morning.

.

It was lunchtime and everyone was piling into the kitchen. Before Izzie could even get her normal space in the middle of Rick and Kitty, Alexia had already beaten her to it. Nobody seemed to care though so she took a space on the other side of the table next to Liam. She looked down at the table and stabbed her fork into the mash potato before eating it.

"So what's your full name? How old are you? What's your fravorate colour? What school do you go to?" Gus asked, picking up his notebook and pen reading to write everything down.

"My names Alexia Skylar Davies and I'm thirteen years old. I don't have a fravorate colour because I like all colours and I go to a school near the town centre but I'm going to be moving so I'm with all you guys." Alexia explained before smiling as she watched Gus write it all down.

Gus sighed before replying "And why are you in care?" Alexia swallowed the piece of sausage that she had just placed in her mouth before sighing.

"When I was a few days old, someone found me outside an old building so I got taken into care. My mum got back into contact with me while I was there so after a few court cases, social services decided I could go back to live with her so I did. But when I got older, she started to abuse me and social services found out so I got sent here!" She explained again as Gus wrote it all down again.

Izzie giggled a little bit at this which caused everyone to give her a dirty look. She looked up and started to stab her baked beans with her fork.

"What?" She snapped as everyone was still giving her dirty looks. "Come on, you don't just tell everyone why you were dumped in care on your first day."

Elektra laughed at this comment and looked at Izzie "Maybe she doesn't want to keep secrets like you. Why were you dumped in care? You never told us so seeing as you've been here for a week, tell us!"

Izzie looked down at her plate before dropping her fork into the beans and she stormed out the kitchen. Nobody was going to find out why she was dumped in care because no-one needed now. Great, everyone hated her now her 'sister' was here but why? She's stood up for them all with Dennis so why didn't they just then?

* * *

><p>Poor Izzie:(<br>What do you think? I think I jumped a little bit but I wanted to add Alexia as a care kid because I have an idea for this story and the squeal and they all involve her. Please tell me whether you think it was a little bit rushed or not because I'd like to know everyone's opinion. Sorry if it was rubbish and I'll try and make the next chapter alot better.


	10. Mini Heart to Heart

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie{:

Thank you for the reviews Olivia1995 and Cookie05.

* * *

><p>Izzie opened her bedroom door and looked left and right. She'd spent most of the afternoon in there because she didn't feel like facing anyone but seeing as she missed most of lunch, she was starting to get hungry. Running downstairs, she began to walk down the corridor but she stopped on her tracks when she heard everyone laughing at Alexia's lame jokes. Feeling like a outsider, she ran down the corridor and into the kitchen where Tracy was making a cup of tea. She walked over to her before smiling and taking a seat on the stool at the kitchen worktop.<p>

Tracy smiled and stopped what she was doing and spoke "Where've you been?"

Izzie sighed and replied "Upstairs in my bedroom seeing as no-one really wanted me down here."

She wrapped her hands into the sleeves of her jacket and leant on her hand. Tracy sighed as she went back to making the cup of tea and Izzie fiddled with her sleeves. She jumped at the sound of children running towards the kitchen and she stood up. Izzie was about to make her way out the kitchen but sat back down when she realised it was only Rick and Kitty.

"Hey, where've you been?" Rick asked, walking over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"Upstairs." She replied, staring at the kitchen worktop.

"Rick, are we going to play fo..." A voice said but stopped as they entered the kitchen. Alexia was stood there, putting her jacket over her arms but was shocked to see Rick standing with Izzie.

"You fancy playing football with us?" Rick asked, turning to Izzie and stepped of the chair.

"No, I know when I'm not wanted!" She replied and walked off into the corridor. She sighed loudly before going into the living room. She was glad it was empty because everyone was playing football outside so she took a seat on the sofa and turned the television on.

.

"What's going on Izzie?" A voice said behind her. Izzie jumped a little bit before turning the television of and turning round to see Rick standing there. He sat down beside her and looked at her. "Why you not joining us outside?"

Izzie shuffled a little bit before speaking "No-one wants me out there so whats the point?" Rick sighed at her reponse because it was obvious he wanted her out there.

"I want you out there and so does Kitty. Please Izzie!" He said, smiling slightly. She shook her head before playing with her fingers and looking at the floor. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Look, you've not even spoke to me since my sister came this morning so don't act like your still my friend. I know you like her better!" She snapped before covering her eyes with her sleeves to let a couple of sobs out. She's never got jealous of someone else before but this was different.

"Izzie, is that what you think?" He asked softly before sighing. She didn't reponse and just sobbed into her sleeves. Rick hated seeing her like this because he hated her getting upset but did he really bring this on himself? "Just speak to me."

She looked up from her sleeves and stared at Rick. He smiled softly before pulling her into a hug. She sobbed before trying to wipe her tears with her sleeves but it was no use as they were still coming. She didn't want to be replaced by him, he was the one that got her through Burnywood and she wasn't going to let him go because her sister decided to come along.

.

"We won! We won!" The voices of the boys echoed the house. Izzie jumped before sitting up and wiping her tears so no-one would know she'd been crying. They all entered the living room but stopped on their tracks. Lily, Carmen and Tee looked at Izzie before smiling at her and Izzie smiled back. Everyone began to get on with their own things and Rick went to join the boys in a game of pool. Izzie got up and followed Lily, Carmen and Tee.

They all went upstairs to Carmen's room and began to talk. Tee was sitting on Lily's bed with Lily while Carmen was sitting on her bed with Izzie. Carmen squealed before turning to Izzie.

"So what's going on with you and Rick?" She asked and Lily and Tee nodded at her in agreement.

"Nothing's going on. I got upset, he hugged me and that's it." She replied and stuffed her hands into her jacket sleeves.

"Are you sure?" Lily smiled before joining Carmen on her bed.

"I'm positive." Izzie laughed before changing the subject. All though she liked Rick, she'd never tell anyone that because they'd probably tease her. For now, she's going to keep her mouth shut and just get on with the way she was before.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I think the bit with Rick and Izzie was cute but did you? Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for the other reviews guys:D<p> 


	11. Blamed

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie&Alexia{:

Thank you for the review: Olivia1995, Cookie05 & lilycullen1997 - it means alot. Also thank you to Cookie05 for her idea which I have used in this chapter(:

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the table munching on the fish and chips that Mike had gone out to get. Izzie still didn't have her old place back at the table but even though it bothered her, she decided not to make a fuss of it. She included Alexia into their convosations even though she still hated her but Izzie knows what it's like to be new. She began to cut into her fish when Elektra to speak.<p>

"So Izzie, did I upset you before? The way you stormed out made it look like I did but I'm not sorry by the way." She said taking a sip of her orange juice.

Izzie smirked before placing her knife and fork down and put her hands together before speaking "Please Elektra. As if something you'd say to me would upset me. Wow, you really are full of yourself. I don't get upset easily and especially by big-headed girls like you so if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get back to my tea!"

By now, most people were in giggles and Elektra was going bright red. This was the first time someone had ever stood up for themself against Elektra and Izzie wasn't scared. Instead she smirked and picked up a slice of fish before taking a big bite and chewing it. She was feeling quite pleased with herself and went back to talking to her convosation with Rick before she was interrupted.

.

"No!" Carmen's screams echoed through the corridor of the house. Everyone raced out the living room to find where she was. As they reached her bedroom, they spotted Carmen emptying the boxes from the dressing table onto the floor. Izzie went up to her and sat her on the bed to calm her down a little bit. It look liked she lost something but Carmen always looked after her things so someone must of stolen it. "The necklace my mum sent me..It's gone!"

Izzie sighed before bending down and starting to pick up the mess from the floor. She knew what it was like to have stuff stolen because she had must of it stolen at Burnywood. Carmen was taken out the room by Lily and Tee so they could go and tell Mike even though he probably heard the screams. Rick, Alexia and Kitty helped Izzie pick everything up while everyone went off to do what they were doing before. Alexia's face was blank but you could see that she'd done something she shouldn't off.

After picking up the last few pieces, Izzie put the boxes neatly onto the dressing table before taking a seat onto Carmen's bed. She was going to find out who took that necklace one way or another.

.

Izzie was sat on her bed listening to her ipod and working on some homework for when she goes back to school. There was a knock on the door and Izzie got up to answer it. Stood there was Mike, Carmen, Lily and Tee. She paused the song before removing the earphones from her ears and wrapping them around the ipod.

"Yeah?" She spoke, crossing her arms and inviting Mike, Carmen, Tee and Lily in.

"We're doing a quick room search to find the necklace that Carmen has lost. Do you mind?" Mike asked walking into the middle of the room.

"Off course not!" She replied and sat on her bed to watch Mike, Carmen, Lily and Tee search her room.

She watched as they searched under her bed and in her drawers. Just as they were about the leave, Mike held something up into the air. It was a silver, love heart diamond necklace that belonged to Carmen. Carmen stomped over, snatched it out of his hand and stormed out the room.

"Into the office now!" Mike snapped, shooing Izzie out of her bedroom. She was shocked as she was led out and made her way downstairs. She turned back round to see Lily and Tee shaking their heads at her and giving her dirty looks. She didn't take that necklace but she had her suspicions.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry this wasn't my best chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So Izzie's got the blame for taking Carmen's necklace but who does she think took it? Please review and tell me. Again, I'm sorry that it wasn't the best but I want this story to finish soon because I have a great idea for a sequel.<p> 


	12. The Truth

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie&Alexia{:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot!:D

* * *

><p>"But I never took her stupid necklace!" Izzie snapped as she sat back in the chair and folded her arms. Mike had dragged her into the office and started going on about how she can't go round stealing other peoples stuff because she wouldn't like it if it was her. Obviously, Mike didn't know that she'd had some stuff taken in Burnywood so it didn't really bother her if it was her, she knew what it was like. Mike sighed before sitting back into his seat and picking up her folder which was already open.<p>

"You know I'm going to have to write this into your folder." He said softly as if it wasn't a crime. Izzie looked up from the floor and shrugged her shoulders. It didn't bother her that he was writing in her folder, it bothered her that someone in the house was getting away with stealing something.

"That's not fair. I never took that stupid necklace of hers!" She snapped as she watched Mike begin to write it all into her folder. It was probably her stupid little sister who decided to come along. "How do you know my sister didn't take it? Oh yeah, shes the new kid. No-one ever blames the new children do they? Or Elektra, she hates me!"

Mike stopped scribbling into the folder and looked up. Placing the pen on top of it, he sighed and began to speak "You can't go round blaming other people for your mistakes. You took that necklace, we have the evidence so go and apologize to Carmen now!" Izzie sighed before standing up and storming out of the office. One thing she wasn't going to do was apologize for something she didn't do.

.

Carmen was sat on her bed reading a magazine while Lily and Tee were talking about Izzie stealing the necklace. Although they were her friends, they couldn't believe she'd do something like that and just go round blaming over people. There was a knock on the door and Lily shouted for the person to come in. Izzie pushed the door open and stood so the three of them could see her.

"Look Carmen, I didn't take your necklace. Someone set me up to ruin our friendship but I don't want that to happen." She said softly, moving side to side on the spot as a sign of her been nervous.

"Yeah whatever but we found the necklace in your room so until you can proof it was someone else, get out." Carmen spoke, not lifting her head from the magazine to look at her. Yeah, she must be pretty mad.

"But I wouldn't take something of yours. I know what it's like to get your stuff stolen and I wouldn't do it to someone else!" Izzie snapped a little bit which made Lily turn her head away from Tee's direction.

"Izzie just get out and don't speak to any of us. You stole something of Carmens and we don't know whether you'll take something of ours." Lily spoke and pointed to the door before waving. Izzie shrugged before walking out the door and slamming the door behind her. Who ever took that necklace and planted it in her room must be feeling pretty happy with herself because they've just ruined a perfectly good friendship.

.

"Rick?" Izzie said softly through the gap in the door. A quiet 'yes' came from inside the room and she pushed the door open before stepping inside. On the bed, Rick was sat against the wall listening to his ipod and staring into space. He pulled one earphone out of his left ear before repeating it with the other and turning his ipod off. He patted the space next to him to let Izzie know where to sit. She smiled slightly before shutting the door and taking a seat next to Rick. Playing with her fingers slowly, she began to speak;

"What do you do when your really good friends hate you? I mean, you had good friends at Burnywood and if none of them spoke to you because someone did something. What would you do about it?"

Rick placed his arm around Izzie's shoulders before pulling her into a slight hug. He replied softly "Why, what's happened?"

Izzie sighed and looked into his eyes "Well Carmen's lost necklace was found in my bedroom but I never took it. They think it was me but I would never take anything of a good friend like Carmen." A few tears began to form in her eyes and she quickly tried to blink them back.

"It was Alexia that took the necklace. I saw her just a few minutes before Carmen realised it was missing in her bedroom. She was looking through her necklaces and took that one but when I tried to stop her, she pushed me and went to plant it. I looked all around your room and I couldn't find it so I thought she planted it in someone elses room. I'm sorry Izzie." He said, trying to wipe her tears with his thumb but it wasn't working as she was sobbing now.

"My sister took that necklace and blamed it on me?" She sounded confused as she said it and looked up at Rick.

"I'm sorry but yeah, your sister tried to ruin your friendship with Carmen because she doesn't want you to be more popular then her." He said softly. She sighed as quietly as possible. Her sister had done all this because she wanted to be more popular and it looked like it had worked. Izzie couldn't believe it and neither could Rick. Her own sister had done this to her and she was going to pay big time.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I'm building Izzie and Rick's relationship up but they will get together soon. Can you believe Alexia did that to Izzie because she was jealous. Pretty please review to tell me what you think and ideas are always acceptable. This idea was from Cookie05 so thank you for letting me use it(:<p> 


	13. Nice Alexia

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie&Alexia{:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot!:D

* * *

><p>Izzie stormed into the living room, Rick close behind her. He'd told her not to do anything silly but it went through one ear and out the other. Great, everyone was now staring and it was Rick's turn to try and get her to calm down. She stormed past Frank and Liam who were watching the football and Gus who was writing in his notebook. At the pool table, Alexia was stood with Johnny and Elektra playing a game of pool. <em>Oh, so she steals my friends and thinks she can get away with it!<em> She thought to herself as she stopped in front of Alexia.

"Why did you steal Carmen's necklace and blame it on me?" Izzie asked as Rick got closer to her. It was probably to just to stop her doing anything stupid but Izzie wasn't going to do that. She wasn't wasting her time on her stupid sister.

"Pardon?" Alexia said as she took her go and then turned towards Izzie before carrying on "What do you mean, I took her necklace? It was found in your room so obviously you took it."

"Rick told me everything about your silly plan!" She said, playing with her fingers as a sign of her been nervous.

"Rick, that was a secret. I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that when you promised not to tell anyone!" Alexia said, turning to Rick who was now moving side by side.

"I'm sorry Alexia but Izzie's my friend and I don't want her getting the blame for something you did." He said even though he wasn't sure why he was been brought up. Yeah, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone but Izzie sounded really upset before so he wasn't going to let her suffer. Izzie looked at Alexia before storming out the living room and up the stairs. _Great, now I look like I can't fight my own battles if I keep walking out _she thought making her way to her bedroom.

.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Izzie lifted her head up from the note pad that was lay on her bed. She said a quiet yes before watching the door open and as a figure appeared. She wouldn't of guessed who it was and nor did she want her to come. Her sister stood by the door staring at her before walking in and closing the door quietly. She took a seat next to Izzie who now had her eyes focused on the notepad she was writing in.

Alexia sighed quietly before speaking "Look, Izzie I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were going to find out it was me."

Izzie lifted her head up so her eyes were looking into Alexia's eyes. She smiled slightly before having her say, "But why did you plant it on me? I'm your sister."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I just thought if you felt what it is like to be me for once, you'd start liking me a little bit more. I didn't mean to get you into so much trouble with Mike and then for everyone to start hating you. Please forgive me?" She looked down feeling slightly nervous. She'd got her sister into so much trouble and she lost three good friends all because she wanted her to feel what it was like to be her for once.

"I'm sorry too for been mean when you first arrived. Your forgiven if you promise to tell Mike and Carmen it was you."

Alexia and Izzie giggled slightly before standing up and heading out the bedroom door. So the two sisters had made friends but they were mean to each other over silly things. Well these things do happen in The Dumping Ground.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to show you that there is a nice side to Alexia but will it stay for long? Probably not. Please review and tell me what you think, the next few chapters will be more exciting. Hope you enjoyed:)x<p> 


	14. Alexia's Birthday : Part 1

Tracy Beaker Returns

Disclaimer: I own no-one apart from Izzie&Alexia{:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot!:D

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the necklace stealing incident and everyone had decided to forgive Izzie. Alexia admitted to Carmen and Mike it was her but they didn't give her a hard time about it like they had done to Izzie but it wasn't like anyone noticed. Today, it was Alexia's birthday and Izzie and Rick had some stuff planned for her. Yeah, sounds pretty weird that she was doing stuff for her sister after everything that happened but they made up and that's all what matters.<p>

.

Izzie pulled her hair into a ponytail as she studied herself in the mirror to see whether she was ready. When she was finished, she went over to her bed and fished under it before pulling out a New Look bag. Emptying the clothes onto the bed, she began to wrap them into the wrapping paper that she'd place on the bed that morning. After she'd finished the final pieces, she picked them up and walked over to the door before opening it and walking out. The only people up was Tee, Harry and Rick and she knew this by the voices downstairs.

Walking into the living room, she placed the presents onto the table before making her way into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Tee, Harry and Rick who were eating their breakfast and talking. She joined them at the table and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes and began to take a mouthful. It was completely silent until Rick began to speak.

"So, are you ready for your sisters birthday?" He asked, standing up and taking his plate over to the sink.

"Yeah. I've just put her present in the living room with the rest of them." She spoke, taking another mouth full of her breakfast.

She finished the rest and carried her plate over to the sink before giving it a quick wash. When she was finished, she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room with Rick. They could hear footsteps upstairs and they knew everyone was awake so Rick made sure the presents were neat before sitting down.

.

Alexia opened the last of her presents and placed the star wrapping paper into the black bin bag that Mike thought was a good idea. She quickly thanked everyone with a hug before scooping the items into her arms and walking out the room to put them away safe. Izzie smiled as she watched her sister walk out the room and turned to Rick. She loved seeing her sister happy even if she did hate her the first few days she arrived. Alexia had become friends with everyone, even Elektra had befriended her which was a surprise.

Izzie whisped something into Rick's ear before the pair stood up and walked out of the living room. They made their way up the corridor and towards the office where Gina and Mike were doing some paperwork. Rick knocked on and waiting before hearing a mumbled yes by Mike. They walked in and closed the door behind them so no-one could hear what they were planning. Gina looked up from the computer that she was typing at while Mike looked up from the file he was reading. Probably Alexia's.

"What is it?" Gina asked, leaning back on her chair and folding her arms.

"Me and Rick were hoping we could throw a party for Alexia, you know to make her feel welcome."

Mike smiled before standing up and walking towards the pair "Yeah, that's a great idea. Tell you what, why don't we go into town this afternoon and get the stuff then set it all up."

Rick nodded but stopped before replying "But..we want it to a surprise so Alexia can't know."

"I have to take some stuff to the charity shop later on, I could always take her with me. Keep her enterained!" Gina said smiling.

"Yes thank you." Izzie said before walking out the room. Well, this is going to be fun to try and get Alexia to go and help Gina.

.

It took alot of persuasion to get Alexia to go and help Gina but she finally agreed after a while. Mike, Rick and Izzie had gone out later that morning to go and get all the stuff they needed for the party. Now, everyone was helping them get the party ready in the living room. Rick and Izzie were putting the banners up while Tee, Liam and Frank blew up a few balloons. The rest were with Mike in the kitchen getting the food ready, a few of them appearing every few minutes to see whether we were done.

After 10 minutes, the living room was now a party room. A massive banner with 'Happy Birthday Alexia' was hanging above the pool table with four balloons attached to each corner. A few balloons were hanging up on the door with a small banner underneath which said 'Happy 13th Birthday'. The food was placed on the pool table and several plastic cups and plates were set out on the table by the door. The sound of the mini bus was heard from the open window and everyone ran to infront of the pool table ready to surprise her.

Just a few seconds later, a figure was seen at the door with Gina. Alexia made her way slowly into the living room and everyone smiled at her before shouting "Surprise" towards her. She laughed a little and covered a mouth of a sign of her been shocked. She walked over to everyone and thanked them before turning on the TV and turning to music channel. Yeah, she was going to enjoy this party.

.

"So, who organised all this?" Alexia asked as she took a sip from her cup. She was stood by the pool table with Izzie and Rick having a convosation about her party.

"We did. I wanted you to feel like you were fitting in so I asked Rick to help." Izzie replied, reaching her hand out and grabbing a cocktail sausage before shoving it in her mouth and chewing it.

"Really? It's the best thing anyone ever done for me, thank you the pair of you." Alexia smiled and began to walk of, leaving Izzie and Rick alone. Rick looked at the floor for a moment and started to think. He looked up and gripped Izzie's arm softly before pulling her out of the room into the corridor. Izzie looked at him slightly confused and watched as Rick let go of her arm.

"What is it Rick?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. _Bad idea, shouldn't have done that _she thought as she heard him sigh loudly.

"I don't know how to say this without making myself sound like a fool." He said, looking down again and then back into her eyes.

"Rick, just tell me what it is." She said, playing with her fingers and sighing.

"I know this is going to make me sound like a fool but.." He paused before adding "I like you.."

Izzie's eyes widen and she looked at Rick like he was some sort of idiot "Are you asking me out?"

He nodded his head before adding "Yeah so what's your answer?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I know it was a cheesey way to get Rick to admit his feelings for Izzie but it had to be done, I couldn't resist any longer. What do you think Izzie's answer is going to be? Pretty please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if this wasn't my best chapter but oh well, hope you enjoyed.x<p> 


	15. Alexia's Birthday : Part 2

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot. I'm sorry for the late update, I had no idea what to write for this chapter but I sort of do now. I have a good idea for the sequel to this story so I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish but I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Izzie and Alexia belong to me.

* * *

><p>Izzie's eyes widened as she stared at Rick in shock. <em>Wait, is Rick asking me out? He's my best friend..I'm confused <em>she thought to herself as she took a sip from the cup she didn't place down beforehand. She was slightly confused as this considering he was her best friend and has been since her first day at Burnywood. Rick sighed and began to walk away slowly, dragging his feet across the floor, looking abit disappointed that she hadn't answered. With a quick reaction, she grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her.

"Yes."

That was all she said before smiling and walking back into the living room. Rick grinned to himself and copied her actions. _Wow, that want easier then I expected _he thought as he walked up to Tyler and Kitty who were talking.

Izzie joined Alexia, Carmen and Tee over by the pool table and picked up a cocktail sausage. This was going to be their secret but when and how would they tell everyone?

.

Izzie climbed into bed that night and wrapped herself into the fluffy quilt. _I'm still shocked but happy at the same time _she thought staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts flew around in her head as she closed her eyes slowly. A million thoughts were about to turn into a million horrible memories.

_The car sped down the road, a young woman at the steering wheel pressing her foot violently on the accelerator. A young girl looked scared as she sat at the back, a lap belt supporting her. She cried. She cried that was scared. She cried that she was worried about what her mum was doing.  
>"Mummy, I'm scared. Where are we going?"<br>"Shut up!" The woman snapped as she pulled onto the motorway.  
>A lorry coming their way and the woman didn't notice. She carried on trying to pull onto the motorway, 90mph the speed of the car went. A loud bang and crunch was heard as the lorry hit. The car rolled and rolled down the motorway lanes. The girl screamed before passing out. The only thing she heard beforehand was her mum calling out to her. <em>

Her eyes shot open and she breathed harder and harder. Izzie sat up, breathing harder and harder then she was before. She slid out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it before stepping out and walking along the hall. She missed a few creaky floorboards when she reached the stairs.

A bedroom door opened behind her and she hid by the toy cupboard, hoping nobody would see her. A figure walked past her but she couldn't make out who it is. After a few seconds, she walked over to the stairs and began to walk down them. She could see the figure walking towards the office so she decided to investigate.

She reached the office door and looked through the crack. The figure picked up a pair of keys from the desk in front of her and went over to the file cabnet. What were they doing at this time?

Izzie heard the draw open and close again. She heard someone gasp inside and Izzie opened the door and stepped inside. Alexia was stood there with her file in her hands. She saw Izzie and dropped her file onto the floor so bits of paper fell all over the floor. Izzie gave Alexia a puzzled look as Alexia began to speak.

"I'm not your sister."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the late update, I actually had no ideas. I'm also sorry if this chapter was really bad, I couldn't think of what to put at the start and then I had an idea for the end of the chapter. So Izzie's had two shocking discoveries in the space of one day. 1) Rick likes her and 2) Alexia isn't really her sister. Wow, what an eventful day. Pretty please tell me what you think and review. Thank you for reading :) x<p> 


	16. Small Argument

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :)

**Disclaimer: **Izzie and Alexia belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm your sister. Stop been silly and go back to bed." Izzie whispered because she didn't want to wake anyone up. She heared Alexia mumble something under her breath which made Izzie cough to get her attention. Alexia's head shot up from the floor and she started at her as if she was stupid. <em>Well I'm not the one making up silly stuff <em>Izzie thought to herself as she crossed her arms and lent against the desk.

"No, your not my sister. I'm not going to bed until I find out some answers to why were been lied to!" Alexia snapped, not realising how loud she was actually been. Izzie acted quickly and placed her hand over Alexia's mouth to shut her up. She didn't want any of the care workers coming down and shouting at them for sneaking around at half three in the morning. "What are you doing? Get off me you stranger."

Izzie sighed before standing up and faced Alexia. "I'm not a stranger that you've just met, I'm your sister. Stop acting like a spoilt brat and go back to bed!" Izzie snapped and walked over to the door. She'd had enough of her 'sister' making up lies after all she'd done for her that day. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it but jumped back straight away. A figure stood there, their arms folded as they stormed into the office.

.

"What do you think you were doing? You can't just go sneaking around in the office whenever you feel like it. Explain why you were in here, come on I want a good answer." Mike shouted as Alexia looked at Izzie hoping she wouldn't grass. Izzie opened her mouth to speak but Alexia jumped in quick.

"I was coming down for a drink and I heard bangs in here so I came to see what was going on. I saw Izzie sat down in your chair reading her file. She said that I'm not her sister but I am, aren't I Mike?" Alexia lied. Izzie looked up and stared at Alexia with her mouth wide open. _She did not just lie to Mike and blame this all on me _Izzie thought.

Mike sat back in his chair and folded his arms before shouting "Of course she's your sister, where on earth did your get that idea from? Izzie, you shouldn't go sneaking around without permission. Your on washing up duty for two weeks so go to bed now!"

Izzie jumped out her seat and so did Alexia at the same time. They left the office and Izzie made her way upstairs but stopped suddenly. Someone was shouting her name so she made her way back downstairs and walked over to Alexia who was stood by the office still. Now it was time to put her right.

.

"What do you want Alexia? Why the hell did you blame all that on me?" She whispered and looked as Alexia smirked evily.

"Your a spoilt brat Izzie, I wanted you to know what it feels like been blamed on like I had to put up with when I first arrived here."

"Me?" Izzie pointed to herself before laughing "I'm not the spoilt brat, you are. Ever since you arrived, I've been blamed for stealing Carmen's necklace and now this. Why can't you ever own up to your mistakes?"

Alexia laughed and folded her arms before spitting "I'm ashamed to have an evil and a theft of a sister."

"Alexia, do you realise what you've done? You've lied to the people that care about you most, I made sure you had a good party and you just threw it all in my face. Well thanks for that Alexia. I'll make sure in the morning everyone knows what your really like!

Alexia barged past Izzie, making her tumble backwards but she stopped herself from falling. She turned round and looked into Izzie's eyes before speaking "Not if I get to them first." She laughed evily before walking back upstairs to go to bed. Izzie sighed and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Her sister was making her life a missery and everyone though she'd changed.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Alexia's turned evil again :O Sorry if this wasn't good but I kind of rushed it because I hadn't updated for a month. Pretty please review and tell me what you think and I'm sorry for the last update x<p> 


	17. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :)

**Disclaimer: **Izzie and Alexia belong to me.

* * *

><p>Izzie opened her eyes and turned her head to look where she was. She was lay on the sofa in the living room, not knowing what she was doing there. Maybe she accidentally fell asleep on there after her argument with her sister. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before removing her feet from the sofa and resting them on the floor. Hopefully no-one was awake and had seen her sleeping. According to people at Burnywood, she slept in weird positions and snored but it was probably a silly rumour.<p>

She stood up and made her way out of the living room. She decided she'd go and sit in her bedroom until someone else wakes up. As she stepped her feet on the steps, she tip toed so she wouldn't wake anyone up otherwise she'd get accused of sneaking around again. As she reached the top, she saw a figure standing by the wall. She couldn't believe who it was. Not again.

"Well, sneaking around again are we Izzie?" Alexia smirked as she came forward so she could meet Izzie's eyes.

Izzie laughed and pushed past her sister "You know you wont get to me again. You're a spiteful cow and no-one likes you." Izzie began to walk round the corner and made her way into her bedroom. She didn't know what came over her but she was glad she had it out of her system. She wont let her sister bully like that again.

.

"Wake up everyone. House meeting now!" Gina screamed through the corridor. Anyone would be able to hear her she was that loud, even people walking past would be able to hear.

Izzie finished tying her hair into a messy bun and made her way out of her bedroom. She walked along side Rick and Tyler as they made their way downstairs and into the living room. She sat down on the sofa in between the pair and watched as the rest of the kids piled in. Gina and Mike took to the front as Tracy made her way to the back to sit next to Alexia.

"Hello guys, sorry for waking most of you early but this is important. One of you was caught sneaking around in the office last night and we left the office open for you but because we can't trust you, we're going to be locking it every night." Mike said before nodding and leaving the office with Gina and Tracy by his sides.

Alexia stood up and walked over to Izzie. _Can she not leave me alone? She must have a crush on me, I mean she's always following me_ Izzie thought as she turned the television on to avoid eye contact with Alexia. Alexia didn't give up though as she turned to television off and stood at the front of the room.

"Would you all like to know who was sneaking around in the office last night?" She evily said and looked in Izzie's direction. Izzie bit her lip and whispered something into Rick's ear who put his arm around her. No-one knew they were dating and no-one was going to find out while Alexia was been evil. Everyone started screaming asking who it was and Alexia told them to be silent as she pointed at Izzie and said "It was her. Isabella!"

Izzie stood up and walked over to her sister before grabbing a handful of hair. She started to pull her to the floor but Alexia grabbed chucks of Izzie's hair and they began to tug on each others hair. Everyone was cheering fight apart from Rick who was looking at his girlfriend shocked. He'd never seen this side of her, he didn't know whether to carry on watching or break it up.

Coming to a discussion, he jumped up and pulled Izzie off Alexia. He pushed Alexia over to the door and pulled Izzie back to the sofa they were sitting on. Izzie flung her body onto the sofa and placed her head into her hands before letting out a few sobs. Rick sat next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Alexia laughed at the sight of her sister before making her hair neat again and walking out the room.

Izzie promise herself that she wasn't going to let her sister get to her anymore but she'd let herself down. Alexia was a bully and Izzie was never going to get away from her. Ever.

* * *

><p>This is a really short chapter but I had no ideas and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Next chapters will be longer because theres going to be a party and this story will be finished in three chapters time :L I'm planning a sequel to this story and I really need ideas so if you have any, don't be afraid to share them because I will happily take them up. What do you think? Please leave a review and thanks for reading :)<p> 


	18. The News

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :)

**Disclaimer: **Izzie and Alexia belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! House meeting now." Tracy shouted and stepped into the living room. She was surprised to see everyone sitting there in silent, Izzie still cuddling up to Rick. She made a confused face before she was joined by both Mike and Gina. Izzie moved Rick's arm away from her when she realised everyone was staring at them. She didn't want anyone asking questions about their relationship right now - especially Gus.<p>

"We have some bad news to tell you all," Mike paused and scanned everyone. Their faces went from happy to shocked. Whatever the news he was about to tell them was going to shock them or even hurt them. He didn't want to but he had to. He carried on his sentance, "I'm sorry to have to say this but Tracy will be leaving us at the end of this week."

Everyone looked straight from Mike to Tracy. Tracy sighed loudly and began to explain, "I know it's a shock but I got offered a job at a care home and I've decided to take it."

Elektra laughed evily before looking from the floor and back to Tracy. She wasn't just going to let her get away with leaving them. "Are we not good enough for you? Is that why your leaving us?"

Tracy stared at Elektra and her mouth widened. "No Elektra, I'm not leaving you because your not good enough. I'm leaving because this is a good chance for me to leave The Dumping Ground forever."

Elektra stood up and walked out the room, shoving Tracy as she walked past. Tracy sighed loudly as she scanned the many faces that had tears in their eyes from the news that had just shocked them. One by one everyone began to leave the room avoiding Tracy as they left. Mike and Gina decided to go and sort the problem out so soon after, it was just Rick, Izzie and Tracy sat in the living room.

"Tracy?"

Tracy looked up from the floor and looked at Izzie. The girl had a few tears slipping down her cheeks and she didn't know what to say next. "Yes?" Tracy replied.

"Why are you leaving us for another care home? Are the kids better behaved there or something?"

"No of course not Izzie," She paused for a moment and looked at Rick who was shaking his head at the words that had just been said. She carried on, "I'm leaving for another care home because I've been here all my life and I don't want to stay here any longer. It's not you lot, I promise. I'll always come and visit you."

Izzie laughed but stood up and walked towards the door. She turned round to speak, "I'm sorry but that's lies. Every care worker says that when they don't mean it."

She walked out the door and Rick stood up to follow her. Tracy sighed and placed her head in her hands. She looked up at Rick who was stood in front of her shaking his head. "I can't believe you would use us so you could get a job somewhere better." Rick walked out the room to try and find Izzie. Everyone hated Tracy and she hadn't even left yet.

.

"Everyone hates me and I've not even left yet." Tracy said to Mike and Gina as she took a seat at her desk. She started to look at a piece of paper that was on the desk - it was the letter that she got sent that morning. "Maybe I shouldn't take the job."

Mike looked up from the paperwork he was doing and sighed. "Tracy, they will get over it in time. It's just a shock for them that's all."

"I hope so. I don't want to leave with everyone hating me."

Mike smiled and got back to his paperwork. Tracy began to read the letter carefully and sighed. Yes, she didn't want to leave with everyone hating on her but it looks like she'll have to.

.

"So what are we going to do?" Rick asked as he watched everyone sit down on the boxes in front of them.

"Nothing. She doesn't deserve anything, does she?" Elektra replied, getting a few evil looks of everyone. Izzie looked at her evily but remembered she said something mean to Tracy aswel so she changed her look to a smile.

Alexis laughed before turning to Rick and saying, "Let's throw her a party so she go feeling positive that we all like her. Whose with me?" She stood up and went over to stand next to Rick.

"I'm with you." Rick grinned at Alexis and placed his arm over her shoulders. Izzie looked on and she felt her stomach flip. Not only was Alexis been evil to her, she was now cuddling up to her boyfriend.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Alexis - even Elektra. Izzie was the only one that didn't nod her head. Instead she looked on and watched as they made party arrangements. Something wasn't right with Alexis and Rick and Izzie didn't like it.

* * *

><p>What do you think? The news about Tracy leaving didn't seem to go down well with the kids but atleast it got better towards the end. The leavers party with be the last two chapters of the story. What do you think is going on with Alexis and Rick? They seem to be getting friendly. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading :)<p> 


	19. Goodbye Tracy Beaker: Part 1

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and to Cookie05 for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one :)

**Disclaimer: **Izzie and Alexia belong to me.

* * *

><p>Everyone made party arrangements and a while later, Mike and Gina had been informed about their plans. Although Tracy wouldn't be starting her new job until next week, she was leaving a few days early to get ready to leave Newcastle completely. So they had plans to throw the party before the end of the week.<p>

Mike was helping Carmen, Tee and Lily make the banner for Tracy while Gina had taken Gus, Johnny and Frank to go and get the party food. Elektra, Liam, Rick, Alexia and Izzie were decorating the living room.

A loud bang was heard from the living room and a few giggles emerged. Izzie thought it was nice that people didn't hate her because of the lie that Alexia had told them.

Izzie blew up a balloon before tying a knot in it and sellotaping it to the living room door. Elektra copied her actions and began to blow some of the balloons up. When the balloons were finished, Liam and Rick placed a table cloth over the pool table while Alexia and Elektra placed one over the table. They had to make sure this was a party that made Tracy forgive them for been annoyed with her.

When they had finished decorating the living room, they all sat down in front of the television to wait for everyone else. A minute later, Carmen and Tee came into the living room with a big banner in their hand. Following behind them was Lily and Mike. Mike began to put the banner up with the help from Liam while Carmen, Tee and Lily went to sit next to Izzie.

They began to watch some news before the sound of a engine stopping was heard from outside. The front door was heard been opened then slammed shut before four figures appeared at the door. In their hands was a shopping bag each full of stuff for the party.

Gina took the food bags of them and told them to go and set the table up with the bowls. She disappeared as Gus, Johnny and Frank went over to the pool table which they were using as a table. Johnny opened his bag up and gave them all something each. They put down the plastic cups and plastic plates along with the plastic forks and spoons. Johnny put down the last of the things like napkins and joined the rest of the kids on the sofas.

Mike had gone to help Gina prepare the food so the kids decided to watch a bit of the football. They'd done their hard work for the day and were waiting for the care workers to do their bit now.

.

"Yes, I can't believe anyone would hire you." Sapphire said as she pulled the string on her party popper. Tracy smiled and scanned the faces of the children in front of her. She couldn't believe she'd be going in a few weeks, it was a shock to her more then the children. After growing up there, it was upsetting to see The Dumping Ground go.

"Who would want to hire Tracy Beaker? I'm surprised Mike hired you considering you let Lily fall of a roof and let Gus fall through the ceiling." Izzie giggled and everyone let out a few laughs.

Tracy walked over to the table and began to cut the cake that Gina had brought. In icing on the buttercream it said **Goodbye Tracy Beaker **and Tracy handed a piece to Tyler but before she could give anymore out, Mike shouted Tracy over.

After a few minutes, Tracy coughed to get everyones attention. Next to her was a woman holding a coat and she had brown wavy hair that rested upon her shoulders.

"Guys, this is my replacement Melanie. She'll be starting tomorrow."

Izzie saw the look on Tracy's face and she knew she wasn't sure what Tracy thought about Melanie. After all, Mike was rubbing it in her face already saying Melanie had 'extra brains'.

Izzie saw Alexia and Rick chatting in the corner, giggling at everything each other said. Izzie rolled her eyes and went to join Tee and Carmen by the food table. She was trying to keep her jealousy in but how could she? It was her boyfriend and evil sister over there getting over friendly.

.

Izzie walked into the kitchen to find Tracy sitting at the table drinking a cup of orange juice. She could tell by the look on her face she wasn't too happy about the way Mike had just treated her in front of everyone. Maybe he couldn't wait for her to leave.

"Are you okay Tracy?"

Tracy looked up from the table and smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. Go back to the living room, I'll be back in a minute, your missing out the fun."

Izzie shook her head and pulled a chair out from underneath the table before sitting down, "I know your not ok, I can see it in your eyes. Your worried about what we'll think after Mike said Melanie had extra brains, aren't you?" Tracy nodded and took a sip from her drink. Izzie added, "Mike doesn't mean to hurt you by saying anything about Melanie. She's not going to be as good as you, we'll be sad when your gone."

Tracy smiled slightly before saying, "Your right, I shouldn't worry about anything. Why aren't you in there enjoying yourself?"

"I don't want to."

"What's the matter?"

"My sister." Izzie said, "She's stealing everyone from me. Rick hasn't spoke a word to me since this morning. I'm probably been silly but what if he likes Alexia more than me?"

Tracy sighed and stood up before taking her cup to the sink and placing it inside. She turned round before speaking, "Your just been silly. I know Rick wouldn't replace you for your sister."

"But I'm not been silly. He hasn't even looked at me and he's had his hands around Alexia's shoulders all day."

"Well maybe he fancies her. He's a teenage boy, he's bound to get crushes sometime in his life. Don't worry about it if Alexia is his girlfriend, your still his best friend. Anyway, are you coming?"

"Yeah your right, I'm probably just been silly. Let's go."

Izzie faked a smile and followed Tracy into the living room again. Rick and Alexia were too busy giggling, they didn't notice Izzie walk past. Maybe Tracy was right. What if Rick was only using Izzie to get closer to her sister?

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'm so sorry for the really late update. I've had a terrible writers block and it was annoying me that I couldn't give you an update. I hope you like this chapter and I hope no-one's given up reading this story. Another chapter down, just one more to go and then it's over. Please review and tell me what you think and again, I'm sorry for the late update.<p> 


	20. Goodbye Tracy Beaker: Part 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and to everyone that read it! Here's another one and I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nobody expect for Izzie and Alexia

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go Tracy," Izzie said as a tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't known her for long but she was the best care worker she's ever come across during her time in care. "Stay in touch and don't forget about us."<p>

Tracy smiled and nodded her head. She waved before leaving the living room, hand clutching onto her photo book and handbag. That was the last they saw from Tracy and all that was heard through the house was a loud bang from the front door. She was really gone. Everyone exchanged looks before taking their own places around the living room. They were all sad to see her go but hurt because she was leaving them for another care home.

Izzie took a seat on the sofa beside Lily before looking across the living room. Everyone was sat in silence, Gina and Mike began to tidy up the mess while Melanie went to put Harry to bed. She was already trying to replace Tracy and she'd only just walked out the door. Izzie saw no sight of Rick or Alexia so she put it down to them helping Mike. She saw them leaving the room earlier with a few plastic plates in their hands.

Maybe Izzie was wrong, maybe he wasn't using her to get at Alexia.

.

"It's sad to see her go but at least we can see whether this place is different without her." Lily said as she took a seat on her bed in her and Carmen's bedroom. Tee sat next to Lily and Izzie sat next to Carmen. They were talking about the party and what life will be like without Tracy and for some reason, it was clearing Izzie's head from all the worries.

"It's going to be weird. Now we have no-one who understands us as much as Tracy did. I've not been here long but I think Tracy was the only person I could turn to when I had any worries." Izzie said and coughed a bit. The other three nodded and Izzie giggled a bit.

"Anyway," Carmen stopped and looked around. She paused before carrying on. "What's going on with you and Rick? You were like best friend's once he arrived but you've avoided each other all day. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Izzie turned to face Carmen and shook her head. The images were spinning around in her head and she sighed. "He's been avoiding me all day, I've not avoided him. He's been too busy with his new best friend that is my sister. She lies about me to the care workers and to my friends and now Rick wants nothing to do with me. I'm suppose to be his girlfri.." She paused and put her hand around her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Tee exclaimed and Carmen smirked.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. The way you've been lately is just too convincing. Why did you keep it a secret?" She asked.

"I'm not suppose to say anything, it just slipped out. You can't tell anyone and you have to promise me," She looked the girls and they nodded their head. She smiled slightly and continued. "It's not lasting very long, he probably forgot that he asked me out because he's got a new best friend. I spoke to Tracy about it and she said that maybe he had a crush on her. I'm worried incase he starts to like her more than he likes me."

Carmen laughed and Tee followed. Lily frowned before speaking, "He won't replace you for anyone. Alexia isn't even who she says she is, she seems like a spoilt brat. I'm sorry if you feel like that but no-one can replace you."

"Say's the girl who accused me of stealing her necklace."

"I said I was sorry about that. I didn't mean what I said about you because Alexia wanted everyone to go against you. We will never do that again."

Izzie nodded and smiled before yawning and checking the alarm clock beside the two beds. _21:30pm. _Izzie got up and headed to the door, saying goodnight to Carmen and Lily as Tee joined her beside the door.

.

"Goodnight Tee."

Tee smiled and waved before heading into her bedroom. Izzie smiled and yawned once more before walking into her bedroom. Once she arrived, she shut the door and got changed into her pink pyjamas that were already lay on her bed. She took her hair out of her ponytail and put the bobble around her wrist. She was about to sit in the bed when she heard people coming upstairs.

She walked to the door and opened it quietly. She didn't want anyone to know she was there so it wasn't a clear view of who it was. She heard the voices and didn't really want to know what was going on. Two residents talking like best friend's but they hated each other.

"I love you,"

It was silent for a while and Izzie knew this was her time to get a clear view. Once she did, she looked on at the sight in front of her. What she saw made a knot in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. My story is finally finished, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed or even just read. I'm going to be mean and leave you on a cliffhanger until the sequel which will be set two months after this. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review to let me know what you think. Shoutout to Cookie05 &amp; Olivia1995 who reviewed most, if not all, my chapters and made me want to carry on writing. Thank you reading!<strong>


End file.
